


War of the Foxes

by kurthummeldeservesbetter



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blaine is sad, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, break-up, if you can call it that, it's just how some stories end, no one is the bad guy in this, one perspective, thats why theres just a microscopic bit of hope to the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurthummeldeservesbetter/pseuds/kurthummeldeservesbetter
Summary: Based on a Richard Siken quote.An alternate version of the S6 Break up, though it takes place more in the middle of S5/S6.Cross-Posted on my Tumblr.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	War of the Foxes

_“I don’t understand.”_

It was 4:00pm; in just thirty minutes, Kurt would be ascending the steps of the jet that would take him away, far away, where Blaine couldn’t-and was told he shouldn’t-follow. His heart sank into his stomach, crushing the butterflies that used to flutter in him whenever he thought about his first true love. Those same butterflies, the ones that once fluttered many years ago, in a well-designed study room, gently holding the hand of his first love, would fly no more. Not for him. Not when Kurt clipped those wings himself.

He wondered where he went wrong. Blaine knew how he had been messing up lately; trying to get Kurt to eat more because Kurt wasn’t ashamed of his body the way Blaine was. Lying about the charity event. Staying with June Dolloway even though Kurt said it was a good opportunity for him-Blaine should have dropped her. She’d been rude to Kurt after all, the way so many people were to him throughout the years.

 _“This-this is no ones fault, Blaine,”_ Kurt had told him, holding one of his hands in both of his own. It didn’t bring the warmth Blaine usually craved. _“I think-I think we both loved the idea of being each other’s soulmates so much, we actually believed soulmates could exist.”_

Kurt got the opportunity of a lifetime; leading an original musical in London. Since Kurt was on Carmen’s good side, which Blaine had no idea that woman had one, she had been more than happy to get him into classes with NYADA’s sister school in London, so that he could continue his education. Blaine, at the time, had wondered how they’d manage date nights, with the time change and schedules mixing up.

He never thought Kurt would cut the string that held their tapestry together. Blaine hadn’t known their woven story was so easily torn; it felt like the rips went right down the middle of their clasped hands, making the divide seem inevitable. Blaine felt like the tear went perfectly across Kurt’s hand, leaving him immaculate and marvelously made, but it tore through Blaine like a stained poison, leaving him bare and broken.

“I know I made mistakes the last time we were apart like this,” Blaine had begged, tears cascading down his face. “But I swear; I won’t do that, never again. We are soulmates Kurt. You can’t-“

 _“We both made mistakes, Blaine,”_ Kurt had tried to reassure. _“But this is something-this is just-this is just how our story ends.”_

Two weeks before Kurt had given him the ring back, two weeks before Kurt had packed his portion of their life up and left, they’d had a celebration with all their friends, glee club and New York alike. Blaine hadn’t known what was to come as he danced around with Kurt, not too tipsy he’d forget the night but just drunk enough Kurt’s face looked like a old memory. He thought his fiancé would be taking London by storm, not leaving Blaine behind in a hurricane of distress, with waves and waves of doubt, regrets, and confusion drowning him.

Blaine stared at the ring he clutched in his hand, the shiny silver burning his hand from the strength of it’s memories, but he was unable to drop it. Had he waited, maybe had he waited until he was in New York to propose, Kurt would still be with him even miles and miles away. Had he forced Kurt to accept his proposal? Had it been too soon? Had Blaine just been too overbearing? He knew Kurt needed his space, the breathing room to be himself because Kurt was just so bright, so overwhelmingly breathtaking in every way that it must have been exhausting.

 _“I have to leave, Blaine.”_ Kurt had whispered into his neck. _“I have to be the first to leave. Someone has to leave first.”_

Blaine didn’t know what it meant. He never thought-not after that night two years ago-that Kurt would ever leave. It was the one thing he never prepared for, and Blaine always prepared for everything.

_“This is a very old story.”_

Blaine had clutched the one thing Kurt left behind to his chest the morning Kurt had left to go back to Ohio, staying with his Dad and Carole the last few days before leaving for his new home, one that Blaine would never exist in. He hated how tightly he held the sacred object, the delicate papers he’d spent hours and days folding and measuring, creasing perfectly.

He knew, when he saw that little gum wrapper ring on his bedside table, and no Kurt laying beside him, meaning that night was truly their last night together, that it was over. Kurt cherished the smallest things, the receipts of their first dates, the torn monkey Blaine had won for him at the Lima Fair, a picture booth photo from the mall. Kurt left it behind, with everything else.

Kurt left Blaine behind. He left him behind to go be Kurt, in a city that would only know the Kurt he’d show them. They’d see the strengths Blaine had cherished; the undying loyalties, the remarkable heart he would give to those willing to hold it, the unmatched talent that was built so deep in his bones it would never, could never, be breakable.

They’d never know the boy Blaine had loved first; the wide blue-green-grey eyes that crinkled when he lied. The soft hands that would hesitantly reach out, afraid of a reaction. Jokes that never had the punch line they needed but would always been funny anyways, because Kurt was telling them. A voice, so clear, so loud, even in the places that dare try and silence him.

Kurt, their last night that Blaine didn’t know existed until it was over, had held him tightly, and whispered to him that yes, he had loved Blaine, and always would. He repeated the quote he had shared, because Blaine understood a lot more when they used literature quotes, like how they shared secrets in their early days at Dalton.

 _“Someone has to leave first.”_ Kurt had whispered again, right into his neck, Blaine unable to look at him but unwilling to not be held by him. _“This is a very old story. There is no other version of this story.”_

Blaine looked at the time again. 4:10pm.

With a sigh, he took out his phone, and moved to the App Store, finger hovering over one of the apps a dating advice site had listed. He pressed-too hard- but it began to download anyways. He tossed the phone away. Blaine knew that he and Kurt were more like a cherished fairytale than a futuristic story, because one had permanent endings while the other was filled with “what-ifs” and alternate universes.

But for a moment, watching as the app came to life on his screen, a little ding to tell him it was done, Blaine wished that he’d chosen a different route when it came to Kurt. There’d never be a moment where he didn’t think of their life, those steps where they first met, the way Kurt’s hands felt in his own. Yet the one benefit to those futuristic stories Blaine would stay up night after night watching?

The ending was never the same. There was always a happy ending for the ones truly in love.

Blaine wondered if he’d ever find his again.

**Author's Note:**

> What Blaine thinks about himself is not true. It's just his feelings on the break-up, what he's going through now. It's not meant to be bashing.


End file.
